


告白

by catfloat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfloat/pseuds/catfloat
Summary: 没有车 轻微车的描述但三观极其不良大概是出轨文学？成年人的感情世界比较复杂，小孩子别看
Relationships: 哲寒 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	告白

知道吗，我爱你对一个人说是告白，对两个人说就是诅咒了，因为这会变成三个人的痛苦。

昏暗的床头灯，衣服被一件件剥落，温柔的亲吻，温热的体温，程序和以前一样，没什么问题。

胸部被蹂躏得有点刺痛，这也正是莫寒所喜欢的，似乎痛感更能激起情欲。

吴哲晗总是过于温柔，舍不得在她身上留下一丝痕迹，还乐于开发她新的敏感点，后腰，小腿肚，甚至有些地方连她自己都不知道。

[喜欢和我做还是和她做？]  
被进入的那刻突然想起吴哲晗曾经问过她的问题。  
“你和她不一样。”  
当时莫寒虚弱的语气不知道是因为这个问题还是因为快要攀上巫山。

[知道我是谁吗？]  
“五折……”  
[这就够了。”]  
莫寒被吻住的唇瓣都能感受到吴哲晗翘起的嘴角。

身体不自主地配合摇曳着，眼前却总浮现吴哲晗的脸，忧郁的眼神总能把她吸住。

被虔诚拥吻着，体内的脆弱敏感也被温柔照顾着。  
“莫莫，莫莫……我爱你。”还收到如此真诚的告白。

吴哲晗则喜欢在她的体内肆虐，可以说是有点粗暴了，好看的手指每一下都能击中莫寒最敏感的地方，甚至深入到别人都没触碰过的地方，在她身体最深处用力地搅拌。  
紧紧缠在吴哲晗腰上的腿似乎也在说着再用力点，弄坏也没关系。

[说你爱我。]脑海中的脸曾如此命令她。  
“你确定？”睁开眼看到的是她眼中的坚持。  
床上的告白大多是谎言吧，或者说，只有那一刻是真的，这道理大家都懂。  
体内的快感不允许她背叛那刻的心情。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”她用力地抱紧吴哲晗，颤抖着向她告白。不知道那时的吴哲晗懂不懂她说出这句诅咒时的撕心裂肺。

因为她终于承认她的心里同时住了两个人，不管失去哪个，都会难过，人嘛，都是贪心的。

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜欢的请随便骂  
> 推荐听一下吴雨霏的《告白》这首歌，很有画面感


End file.
